1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, a reflector, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Reflective liquid crystal display devices have low power consumption since they have no light source, such as a backlight, and thus have commonly been used as display units for various kinds of mobile electronic apparatus and devices. Such a reflective liquid crystal display device has a structure in which a reflecting film and a liquid crystal layer are held between substrates, and light incident from one of the substrates is reflected by the reflecting film after passing through the liquid crystal layer and then passes through the liquid crystal layer again to be used for displaying.
The above-described reflecting film has a light scattering function for preventing specular reflection in order to obtain a bright display in a wide viewing angle range. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-298274 discloses that a plurality of depressions are continuously formed in two mutually orthogonal directions on the surface of the reflecting film and are arranged so as to make a predetermined angle relative to the extending direction of electrodes in a stripe pattern.
According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-298274, it is disclosed that the plurality of depressions formed in the two mutually orthogonal directions are arranged so as to make an angle with respect to the extending direction of the stripe-shaped electrodes so that moire fringes caused by optical interference between the repeating arrangement of the depressions and the repeating arrangement of the pixels of the liquid crystal display panel become hard to see. However, this related art technology makes moire fringes hard to be seen only by decreasing the interval of the moire fringes. Therefore, it is difficult to make moire fringes completely invisible with this related art technology.